Potato
Info Normal Form * A seemingly average-sized white potato, with creepy eyes crudely drawn on by its master Owen. It wears a golden paper crown made by Aria, who also gave it a smile. * Doesn't speak out loud or telepathically to other familiars; Instead, in attempts to communicate, it blinks/moves its cartoony eyes. The only person it will 'talk' with is its master. * Has yet to physically move on its own. Body appears to be about as responsive as a pet rock. Humanized Form * Has a slight, skeletal build like a child's when transformed. * Wears a worn hessian (burlap) cloak with the face obscured. While familiars do not need to feed, it will dump the food straight into its hood when it does eat. However, it will react evasively if its hood is attempted at. * The visible plant matter (vines/stems, leaves, blossoms) make up its 'arms'. They can be manipulated as multiple or singular arms, with a fair amount of strength, but much of it would come from momentum or grasping. While more durable than normal plants, it can still perceive force through its vines. * It can bloom small, white potato flowers at will. Apparently utterly useless. * Will not communicate telepathically to other familiars, but will very happily, happily use body language in response. Personality Despite being of a more mature mindset (as with other familiars), potato will tend towards childish actions and demeanor, especially evident in its humanized form; It is generally shy, but eager to physically interact with others whatever way it can. However, as a result, it harbours an inferiority complex compared to other familiars for its immobile 'state' and as yet to be refuted 'uselessness'. Abilities None displayed so far. Relationships AKA people/mostly familiars lonesome potato has met at least once and I can't remember everyone umm edits * Owen O'Byrne: They get along like peas in a pod... potatoes in a ditch... bushes in a hedge... *Aria: One of potato's favourite playmates! Aria made the potato a paper crown and princely shawl during one of their playtimes. *Obi: While fond of Aria, potato is a little intimidated by her familiar... mainly due to its inability to communicate properly. But they played dress-up together in A6. *Decibel: Another of its favourite playmates; potato is especially endeared to Hertz's familiar dB for all the playtimes together. *Kuupo: Thinks he's cool but why does everything revolve around eating *Cadeau: Admires this familiar with the way she approaches the mage children and the air she carries around her, as coolly 'antagonistic' it seems at times. *S: Is uncertain what to think of S at this point because what is being a ghost what is eating childrenmeat what is * Agnes Keyes: Learned how to 'dance' from her... * Roxanne Ryvers: Being one to sit around and just listen to Owen's consistent mental babbling in his chipper moments, it was familiar about this 'badass' girl- though the same can't be said when it comes to peeling potatoes... Character Art Designs Ptgja.png|Initial conceptualization Potatocrown2wiki.png| Wears Aria's crown! Trivia * Only made as a familiar as a suggestion from fellows to keep something silly and potato-related to Owen. Hence its apparent uselessness. * Still in development. Because HOW TO HANDLE TWO CHARACTERS. * Adds this stuff for rii: *(what is potato's favorite vegetable to eat...) ........ ..... ... rii * Tends to feel a little slighted now when people eat potato-related foods, but has gotten over the fear of watching them being devoured, as Owen's usual dish is potato stew. Owen also tends to cook with potato nearby. * Would respond to anything recognizably similar or related to potato, eg. spud, patata, etc. because 'potato' is just a reference to it instead of a uniquely given name, despite it being well within Owen's mind frame to name his potato Potato. * No preference between "po-tah-to" or "po-tay-to"... Category:Familiars